


Before the Party

by amatterofluck (lilithenaltum), lilithenaltum



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/amatterofluck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fun before a party at Tomo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Party

The water in the bath tub is still running. There’s clothes strewn all over the floor. Someone’s cell phone (his) is ringing for it’s very life. The curling iron you set on the vanity is probably melting something within it’s proximity and/or setting the damp towel you placed under it on fire.

As you either of you could really give a fuck, because he’s got you butt ass naked on the floor, between the bathroom and the bedroom, and he’s so deep in you King Arthur couldn’t pull him out.

It started in the bathroom, as you both got ready for the party at Tomo and Vicki’s. You’d just finished washing your face, was set to get in the tub for a quick bath so he could use the shower to save time. He passed beside you on your side of the huge bathroom and said not a word, though his eyes seemed to devour you, standing barefoot in your underwear, perched at the edge of the vanity, patting your skin dry with the soft terry washcloth. Pinning your dark hair up into a messy, impromptu bun just for the bath, you’d set the iron on medium and started towards the tub. Passing beside him as he finished shaving, you gave him a smirk and patted his ass playfully, and gave a laugh as his eyebrow raised. You half expected him to pay you back the favor, and as you took off your bra, then your panties, you were a tad bit disappointed to find that he’d simply turned back to his sink and rinsed his face off.

But Shannon Leto’s a man full of surprises and he’d grabbed your hand, pulling you towards him in a spin and pressing himself flush against you. “You’ve been doing that shit all day,” he murmured, his voice a low, gravelly baritone. “Doing what?” you ask, breathless and flirty. “Teasing,” he says, licks his lips, and grins. “Me?” you say with a giggle. “I’d never.” He leans in close, his lips brushing yours as his hands slide up your bare sides and down to your curvy hips. “Bull. Shit. Baby.” And the kiss he bestows upon you is hungry and hot and just enough to make you melt like a candle.

But back to the floor.

Sometime after those calloused, deliciously nimble hands of his glide all over your flushed pale skin, and he’s got you pinned beneath him and his fingers are going to work between your thighs; after he’s managed to stop bringing you to the edge enough times that you’re convinced you’ll lose your mind, after he’s inside you, groaning as you wrap your long legs around his waist, THEN he starts the real work. His hips expertly push and shift and rotate, with just the right amount of force, enough to carry you towards something that sets your body right on fire. He’s so damned into it he’s managed to somehow push you from the bathroom to right between the door, a good foot of scooting across cool marble tile, and there’s gonna be scuffs and burns on your ass cheeks but hell yes for battle scars, right?

Whatever. So long as his dick is doing what his dick does you really could not give any more of a fuck about scuff marks on your ass.

He’s paying homage to your breasts, nibbling the flesh of them delicately, then sucking one rosy nipple into his hot mouth and enjoying it like it was a piece of candy. As his hips pump furiously against you, his strokes hard and fast and fluid, his fingers find themselves between your bodies, stroking you in time with his movements, making you cry out in unabashed pleasure. The orgasm he denied you four times already is building fast and hurried, like a hurricane, like the rambling of a train down the tracks, no brakes, full speed ahead, oh god it’s like the Titanic and this shit is going to be one hell of an iceberg. Holy fuck, holy fucking fuck.

“Fuck,” he groans out between breathless pants, and takes your mouth again, and you know he’s right there too, right at that precipe. He gives you a final desperate series of pushes and pulls and sends you coming like that train into a sitting car, like that ship into that iceberg. Your back arches sharply from the floor, your fingers dig into his thick muscular sides and he’s coming right after, his growls mixing with your moans, then hard sharp breathing as you both try to catch your breath.

It’s a long few minutes before the smell of smoke reach your nose and water tickles his feet. He lifts his head to glance at you with wide, hazel eyes and you both scramble, him for the bath water (that’s now all over the bathroom floor) and you for the iron (that’s managed to scorch the fuck out of that towel). You stand still in the mess, glance around, and dissolve into laughter before he lets you have the shower. “I’ll go get the mop,” he says, and you giggle as you wade through the tiny lake you have in your bathroom. “You’re better off with a vacuum hose!” you yell after.

You’re probably going to be late for that party, and Tomo is probably going to know why, and you’re probably going to get more when you guys get home, only this time, in the bed with nothing running…and nothing on.


End file.
